Niagara Falls Date
by Mist2393
Summary: Sabriel/Destiel double-date to Niagara Falls. Fluffy goodness with about as much plot as a pillow.


**I got the inspiration for this while I was at Niagara Falls with a friend the other day, and the entire time we were both assaulted with fluffy feels. So I texted half of this to myself, and added in the other half yesterday and today. Anyway, established Destiel and Sabriel. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to my muse (who keeps getting arrested by Zeus, thus the long absences with no writing).  
**

Dean and Sam had a rare day off, though it was mostly because Gabriel and Castiel had shown up. Gabriel had insisted on no uncertain terms that they had to take the day off and entertain the two angels. Dean and Sam thought about where they could go; they were in Upstate New York after having just finished off a job and there wasn't a lot to do nearby. Sam looked up at his brother, looking eager.

"I've always wanted to visit Niagara Falls," Sam commented. Dean gave him a look.

"I would also enjoy that," Cas added, and Dean glanced between the two, who were both giving him puppy-dog eyes. He sighed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Alright, we can go. But we're driving this time," he finally consented, smiling. Sam grinned, and Cas took Dean's hand with a small smile. They went out to the car, Cas and Dean in the front seat, Gabriel and Sam in the back.

"How long is the drive?" Cas questioned as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

"About an hour and a half," Dean responded, glancing at Cas. The angel leaned back, hoping to drift off into a semi-sleep, the closest the angels could come to sleep when they weren't curled up with their mates. Dean glanced at him once before pulling over. "You alright, Cas?"

"I am fine, Dean. Cars are just uncomfortable, and sleeping make the trip seem shorter," Cas explained, not opening his eyes. Dean nodded, pulling back onto the road. For the rest of the car ride, Cas slept while Gabriel and Sam talked quietly in the backseat and Dean listened to music. He had learned to keep it down when the angels were in the car; the first time he'd cranked it, Gabriel had melted chocolate inside the radio and refused to remove it for a week.

When they finally arrived at Niagara Falls, Castiel instantly grabbed onto Dean's hand, and Dean smiled down at him. Gabriel and Sam did the same, and the two couples walked into the park, ignoring the looks some people were giving them. Dean led the way over to the edge, where they could look over and see the falls. Cas tilted his head as he spotted a boat covered in blue forms in the river below, heading towards the bigger set of falls.

"Dean, what's that?" he inquired curiously, pointing.

"That's the Maid of the Mist," Sam answered instead, looking at the brochure in his free hand. "You ride it into the Horseshoe Falls over there, and back." Dean raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged.

"I would like to try it," Cas remarked, looking up at Dean, who smiled.

"Sure," he agreed. They walked off, towards the entrance, while Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other.

"I'd rather stay here," Sam told Gabriel.

"Sure thing, Kiddo. Who'd want to get wet, anyway?" Gabriel grinned, handing Sam a lollipop before pulling out one of his own. While they waited, they leaned against the railing, Sam keeping an arm wrapped around Gabriel's shoulders.

Once Cas and Dean were on the boat, they took a spot right against the railing at the front of the boat. They stood side-by-side, and Dean kept one hand on Cas's lower back gently. As the boat moved, Dean stole constant glances at Cas, who had a soft smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but drop a kiss on Cas's temple, happy that his angel was happy.

Gabriel suddenly pulled away from Sam, walking towards the exit of the Maid of the Mist. Sam followed, furrowing his brow.

"Gabe?" he called curiously. Gabriel turned to him, walking backwards.

"Their boat is pulling into the dock," he explained simply. Sam didn't bother to ask how he knew. Gabriel and Castiel seemed to be able to sense where the other was at all times. Whether this extended to all angels, neither Dean or Sam was willing to ask, so they just went with it.

Cas and Dean turned to face each other as they got off the boat. Both of them had water dripping down their faces from the hair that was plastered to their heads. They clasped hands and made their way back up to the top, both smiling. Dean reached up and brushed Cas's hair out of his face, chuckling.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. Cas nodded.  
"I found the experience quite enjoyable." He leaned into Dean's touch. After a few moments, Cas led the way back to the elevators.

When they walked back into the main park area, they spotted Gabriel and Sam waiting for them. Sam was standing behind Gabriel, his arms wrapped around the Angel and his chin on the shorter ones head.

"Hey guys," he called, while Gabriel grinned.

"How was it, li'l bro?" he asked, and Cas smiled softly.

"I enjoyed it." He tightened his hold on Dean's hand. "Dean and I were thinking of going to the aquarium next." Gabriel twisted his head up to look at Sam.

"What do you think, Kiddo?" Sam nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Gabe pulled away and took Sam's hand, and the two couples walked away down the path, heading towards the aquarium.

As soon as get had entered the aquarium, Cas went up to one of the tanks. His face was as blank as usual, but the others knew him well enough to see the excitement in his step and shining in his eyes. Gabriel chuckled, walking over to stand beside his brother, placing a hand where the base of his wings would be.

"You always have loved the fish," he remarked fondly. Cas turned slightly so he was facing the archangel.

"They have always fascinated me," he admitted. Dean and Sam joined them, and they went slowly through the aquarium. Cas stopped at every tank, placing a hand against the glass and whispering in Enochian. Gabriel and Sam had wandered off, and Gabriel was making up names and stories for each fish they saw, while also handing lollipops to just about every child he saw. Dean stayed next to Cas, occasionally asking the angel what a certain fish was.

They left the aquarium nearly two hours later, after Gabriel got into a minor argument with someone's parents over the idea of giving a child a life-time supply of lollipops. They took the trolley back to the main park area, stopping by the impala to pick up a picnic basket Gabriel had hidden in there that morning. They found a spot to sprawl out and eat, and Dean opened the basket, revealing four separate meals. Two of the meals consisted of the best burgers Dean had ever seen, with sides of fries and half a pie each. One of the other meals was a salad, with a vinaigrette dressing. The fourth meal was a filet mignon, with a side of potatoes. Dean cocked an eyebrow at Gabriel, who shrugged.

"Just because it's a picnic doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy it," he said, taking the filet mignon and the salad and handing the salad to Sam. Dean took out the two burgers and the fries and they all began eating.

They spent the rest of the day just wandering around, hand in hand. They walked down to the Tesla Memorial, where Sam full-scale geeked out and regaled them with the story of how Tesla had developed the technology needed to build the power plant and transfer power to Buffalo. Gabriel finally got bored and silenced Sam with a kiss, causing Dean to turn away with a disgusted look on his face. Cas hit Dean's chest lightly, and the four of them all laughed as they left to return to the car. It was getting late and they still had to drive to the motel. This time Sam drove, Gabriel sitting next to him and keeping the radio playing strictly music with mentions of sugar or candy until Sam finally hit him when "Candyman" by Sammy Davis Jr. came on for the second time in ten minutes. Meanwhile, Cas had fallen asleep against Dean's shoulder, and Dean had his hand wrapped around the angel, stroking his hair gently.


End file.
